Fatal Attraction
by xXShadowWalkerXx
Summary: They had both grown up different from their siblings. Genevieve, the older sister of Elena Gilbert, is a newly made vampire that isn't adjusting very well. Klaus, a lonely hybrid, becomes infatuated with this killer beauty. Takes place from season 1-3. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_I haven't posted anything in a while. Sorry. ): This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction that I wrote very quickly this morning. It will probably only be a few chapters. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

The town was in utter chaos. It was all John Gilbert's fault. The mayor had given Tyler Lockwood his keys to return safely back to the mayor's house. Inside the car there was Caroline, Tyler, and Genevieve. Tyler was driving, of course. Caroline was rambling on about a topic both Tyler and Genevieve could care less about. Genevieve was staring at her split ends and was about to tell Caroline that she needed to schedule a haircut when Tyler suddenly convulsed in pain and wrecked the car. Both Genevieve and Caroline blacked out from the accident.

"Genevieve and Caroline are both on life support. Something happened to Tyler," Elena told Stefan and the quickly recovering Damon. Stefan ran and got his coat, ready to see about the girls.

Genevieve was Elena's slightly older sister; and Caroline was Elena's best friend. The two girls were nearly polar opposites. Caroline was blonde, very controlling, and not the brightest crayon in the color box. Genevieve had dark brown hair, was very easygoing, and very intelligent.

At the hospital, Damon gave both Genevieve and Caroline his blood after being pressured into it by Bonnie. Then, Katherine came later that night and snapped both of their necks. Things kind of went downhill from there.

Stefan tried the animal blood diet on the new vampires. Genevieve tried her hardest but she couldn't stomach it. Damon showed her how to feed without killing. She didn't even need him to tell her when to stop feeding, which surprised the both of them. Bonnie gave Caroline and Genevieve enchanted rings that would let them go out in the sun.

Then, the oldest vampires in the world started going after Elena. Caroline went missing and was later found captive by the strongest of the oldest, Klaus, so she could be sacrificed in a ritual. Damon rescued her, but Klaus had a back up vampire, Aunt Jenna.

Elena's biological father, John Gilbert, gave his life up for Elena to live. Genevieve just gawked down at the body. All of this death was way too much. She ran at vampire speed, her vision blurry from tears. She sat on the Wickery Bridge. The bridge her parents drove a car over.

She heard a rustling from behind her and fell down from the edge. How human of her. She gasped for unnecessary breath. Oh God, she was having an anxiety attack. "Come on, luv," she heard someone say and grabbed her shaking body out of the water.

The man was vampire, no doubt about it. His heart had a beat though. Only one vampire was known to have that, Klaus. Genevieve had never met Klaus. She had met Elijah, his brother.

By the time Klaus had gotten Genevieve back on top of the bridge, which he did quite leisurely. Genevieve collapsed. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Catching her before she hit the pavement, Klaus held her against his chest.

Klaus looked down on the very new vampire. He knew exactly who she was, the doppelgänger's beautiful sister. He spied over Genevieve Gilbert on quite a few occasions. She seemed so under appreciated. She was like him, lonely and wanting so more out of the world.

Klaus bit his wrist and positioned it at her lips. She sucked involuntarily, but when she came to her senses about whose blood she was drinking, she stopped. A smile toyed at Klaus's lips. "You're quite clumsy for a vampire," Klaus mused.

Genevieve got up quickly. "You startled me," she muttered. She wanted to scream at him and express how much he ruined her life, but she was still fatigued.

Klaus got up as well and stood not an inch away from her, making Genevieve look up a bit to see his face. She was so confused. She had felt so much emotions tonight and was wondering why she didn't just explode. "I apologize for giving you such grief. I needed to break the curse. You know what it is like being lonely. An outcast in a world where everyone else fits in perfectly," he explained. He needed her to understand.

Genevieve nodded slowly. How did he know how she felt? She didn't forgive him though. She never would either. However, she did know the feeling. She knew the feeling very well. "I came by to give you this," he told her and opened a jewelry box. Inside was a very beautiful necklace. It had a light blue stone and a very delicate looking pattern.

"It's beautiful," Genevieve murmured in awe.

"It was my mother's. May I?" he asked, holding the necklace up in the moonlight. Genevieve nodded, and moved her wet hair aside.

"Why did you come back to see me? Shouldn't you be making hybrids?" she asked him softly.

His lips ghosted over her ear to whisper, "Because you deserve so much more than Mystic Falls." She closed her eyes and opened them again. The vampire was gone.

* * *

**_It's definitely not my best, but I promise I'll start writing more. Please R/R (:_**


	2. To Secrets

**_Here's the second chapter(: Enjoy!_**

* * *

Genevieve lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything had cooled down a bit. The house was lonely with it now just being three humans and a vampire: Alaric, Elena, Jeremy, and Genevieve. Stefan was with Klaus. Katherine was AWOL. Damon and Elena were the closest that they have ever been. Jeremy and Bonnie were now a thing. Caroline was with Tyler all the time now. Genevieve was lonelier than she had ever been.

Mindlessly playing with the necklace Klaus gave her, which hardly ever left her neck, Genevieve sighed sadly and headed downstairs. Alaric was drinking in the kitchen. He had slept on the couch ever since Jenna died. "Mind if I join?" Genevieve asked. Wordlessly, Alaric pulled a stool out and poured another glass of an unnamed light brown liquid.

Genevieve hadn't told anyone about her night with Klaus. Alaric was the only one who Genevieve actually could confide in, except maybe Caroline. She opened her mouth to tell, but closed it again. She decided she would keep it a secret. Alaric looked at her oddly, but didn't ask. Genevieve held the glass to her lips and tilted it back quickly. Now, she needed a blood bag.

A few weeks later, Elena decides to go hunt for Stefan, bringing Alaric and Genevieve with her. Alaric tipped off Damon about the adventure, much to Genevieve's relief. It was a full moon tonight and a bite from a werewolf is fatal to a vampire. "We are gone by sundown, got it?" Damon told Elena roughly. He obviously didn't like the plan.

It was sundown and they hadn't left yet. There was a rustling in the bushes and a pair of glowing green eyes stared back at Genevieve. She ran as fast as she could with her vampire speed. However, she tripped over a large stone and was left vulnerable.

Another quick figure got to her first and hid her behind a tree in a blurring motion. The figure went deal with the werewolf. She knew because she heard the whining and growling. Genevieve paralyzed in fear, couldn't decide whether to run back to Alaric's car or wait for the man, whoever he was, that saved her.

Before she could really weigh her options, the man was back. It was Klaus. "You're still very clumsy, luv," he told her with a smirk.

Genevieve was frightened and thrilled at the same time. Klaus didn't know Elena was still alive. He could compel Genevieve into telling him about Elijah and Elena's deal and how she is very much still alive. "Thank you for saving me," she said.

"I'm guessing Damon is looking for his ripper of a brother?"Klaus asked.

"Yeah. He hasn't stopped since Stefan left. Has a map and everything," Genevieve answered. She wasn't lying. She just wasn't saying the entire truth.

Klaus smiled at her statement and lifted a twig out of her hair. "That necklace really does suit you, sweetheart," he mentioned. He knew Genevieve was withholding information. She was being too lovely.

In the back of Genevieve's mind, she knew this was too easy. If Klaus wanted information from her, he could compel her. If he wanted her dead, she would be dead. Why is he still here then?

Klaus backed away a bit and looked at the young woman. "You owe me now. There will be a day when I'll need you and you'll help me willingly. Not today though. Go. Enjoy life," he told her and pecked her lips,"I'll be seeing you soon, sweetheart."

Genevieve ran off, still a bit flushed. She nearly ran straight into Damon. "Where were you?" Damon asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"Werewolf," she panted and walked into the car. Genevieve hated not telling the entire truth, especially to the people she cared about. She didn't want to hurt Klaus and she definitely didn't want to endanger Elena anymore.

Elena was in the car, a defeated look on her face. "We tried," Genevieve told her, trying her best the being consoling older sister. Elena wept silently the ride home.

Alaric drove the gang back to the Gilbert residence. Damon walked back to the boarding house slowly, probably going to stop at the Grill for a drink on his way. "Genevieve, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alaric asked as soon as Elena was out of earshot. Genevieve nodded, not knowing what Alaric would like to talk about.

"You saw Klaus, didn't you?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Ric, he saved me. I tripped and was about being torn to shreds, but he saved me," she told him.

Alaric looked at her strangely, but he could see she wasn't quite done. "I know he has done awful things, but we all have. What make us any better? I would be dead now if he hadn't saved me. He's just lonely and his hybrids aren't transitioning," she told him, voice raw with emotion. Her fingers laced around the light blue stone on her necklace.

Alaric sat down and ran his hand through his hair. "Are we going to tell Damon and Elena about this?" he asked.

"No! Klaus will kill Damon if he keeps looking and I definitely didn't tell Klaus Elena was alive," Genevieve explained.

"Great, more secrets. I am getting the alcohol out, want some?" he asked.

"You know it. Can you grab a bag of O positive while you're in there?" she asked, with a grin.

Alaric came back with his favorite brands of alcohol and the bag Genevieve requested. He plopped himself on the couch, poured them both a drink, and said, "To secrets."

"To secrets," she echoed and they clinked their glasses.

* * *

I love Alaric to pieces! The events may not be in order with the show. Sorry. These are just little ideas that keep coming to me. This tranquility will not last for long **spoilers**

Until next time, xXShadowWalkerXx


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Here's chapter three(: Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline and Genevieve were at the Grill eating a burger when Elijah walked in and strode right to their table. "May I have a word with you in private?" Elijah asked Genevieve. She looked up at him, confused and a tad bit frightened. She nodded and followed him outside.

"Klaus knows Elena is alive and he also knows that that is the reason his hybrids aren't working," he told her.

"Elijah, why are you telling me this? I'm sure Klaus is cross enough," Genevieve asked.

"I am warning you to protect your family. I wish someone would have warned me to protect mine," he answered and sped off. The Mikaelson's sure knew how to make an exit.

While Elena was out with the rest of the new seniors doing prank night, Genevieve was in her room thinking. Klaus was on her lawn throwing rocks at her window. She quickly deduced he wasn't terribly angry since he hadn't broken the window. She ran downstairs using vampire speed and went outside, since she couldn't invite him in.

"You're sister is alive. How?" he asked, pacing the porch.

Genevieve sat on the swing and told him truthfully the detailed version of the methods used to prevent Elena from dying. "You told me you were with Damon when I rescued you from that werewolf," he accused.

"I was. It was myself, Alaric, Elena, and Damon. Damon really does have a marked up map," Genevieve said.

Klaus sat next to her on the swing. "I walked here ready to snap your neck, but then I saw you," he muttered close to her ear.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Elena. Saved by the cellphone. Genevieve looked up at him with a frown. "I just got a detailed report on what you did at the school," she told him.

Klaus's grin was back again. "No lecturing? Not even a slap?" he asked, mocking shock.

Genevieve giggled. "I am not going to try to change the person you have always been. My sister and Caroline are still alive, so thank you," she told him.

Klaus dug in his leather jacket's inner pocket. "I got a report on you as well. You were your class's valedictorian. Well, that's not surprising. Second in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. That is surprising. You deserve nothing but first place," he noted.

Genevieve was blushing. "This is beyond embarrassing," she whined and made a move for the paper. Klaus smiled fully and kept his eyes on her the whole time she was fighting for the paper.

"I love how in your papers you use the word 'when' a lot. It shows confidence," he teased.

"Mhmm," she agreed and smiled up at him. Then she realized the time. Elena and Damon would kill her if they saw Klaus on the porch, especially after tonight. What was she even doing? How could she be acting like this after all that he had done?

Klaus sensed her worry and her second guessing. He knew winning her over would be far from easy. "I am thinking of staying in town with Elijah and Rebekah. We are having a masquerade ball. Be my date and we are even," he suggested and pulled out a very elegant looking invitation.

"When you said I owed you one, I thought you meant help you with world domination or something," she groaned. Genevieve hated dances. Her and Elena had terrible luck with them. World domination would probably be a lot easier.

Klaus pouted playfully. "Come on. You owe me," he prodded, "I will even buy you a dress."

Sighing, Genevieve looked back at the invitation. "I will go. Just because I hate being in debt to someone," she told him.

"I'll see you then," he told her and kissed her hand. Genevieve went to get up but almost fell on her face when the swing decided to move.

Klaus caught her, like he always has. Genevieve figured out it was Klaus's presence that made her clumsy. She would never admit that to anyone though, especially his.

Damon and Elena came home at the time that Klaus had picked her up. Elena looked hurt and Damon looked beyond furious. Genevieve, fearful of Damon's wrath, bolted into the forest.

Damon made a few rude comments to Klaus, but he knew better than to yell at him. The only reason Klaus was keeping Damon alive was to protect Elena's blood so he could make more hybrids. "As fun as this is, Damon, I have to go save a clumsy, distraught vampire who is in a werewolf infested forest on a full mood. Right now, Genevieve is more frightened of you than she is of me," Klaus said and went to save the damsel in distress.

Klaus found her quickly. The scent of her blood was strong. She had been bitten multiple times and was still as a statue. Beads of sweat were forming on her face and dirt was all over her pajama pants. "Oh, sweetheart," he mumbled sadly.

Putting her head against his chest, Klaus muttered encouraging words to Genevieve. Klaus bit into his wrist and fed her his blood.

Growling was coming from the bushes. There was no time to wait for Genevieve to heal completely. Klaus ran with her at vampire speed back to the Mikaelson mansion.

Rebekah and Kol wasn't home. Elijah glanced at Genevieve worriedly, but went back to reading his novel a few seconds later.

Genevieve was still out by the time Klaus got upstairs. She needed a bath and a change of clothes. Klaus looked at the unconscious vampire. She was going to kill him, or at least to, when she found out he bathed her. He made sure to put the necklace back on her after her bath. He had noticed how attached she had gotten to it.

After lying her in his own bed, Klaus was about to resign himself to the couch. "Klaus?" Genevieve whimpered, eyes opening just a bit.

"I am here," he told her and lied down next to her.

She scooted next to him. "I thought I was going to die, really die, in that forest. I couldn't fight them off for long. Everyone probably hates me now," she told him on the verge of crying.

"I don't hate you. You are strong and different. You are so much different from other vampires. Why can't you see how special you are?" Klaus asked her rhetorically and kissed her forehead when he saw her eyes get heavy.

**_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If anyone has any suggestions on what happens next please tell me! I want to wrap this up soon. _**


	4. Betrayed

**_Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! I don't own Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

When Genevieve woke up, she was surprised and a bit disappointed to see Klaus not beside her. She scolded herself for thinking he would stay. She despised him, but how could she hate him? He gave her hope. However, he also gave her heartache.

Quietly, she made her way down the stairs. Klaus was sound asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful and surprisingly human.

Elijah was reading his book on the recliner leisurely. He glanced up at Genevieve with a smile. She smiled back and stood awkwardly in the room. Getting up and moving to the liquor cabinet, Elijah poured two glasses of a golden brown liquid. He held out one glass to Genevieve.

"What a balanced breakfast," she muttered and thanked him before downing the liquid.

Elijah and Genevieve moved their discussion to a room where they wouldn't disrupt Klaus's slumber.

"You didn't look very well last night," Elijah commented.

"That's an understatement. A werewolf attacked me. Damon and Elena know about me and Klaus," Genevieve explained.

Elijah raised his eyebrows and asked, "What is there to know?"

"I didn't tell them about my meetings with Klaus, like the one in the woods or at the bridge. Damon was the one especially pissed, but I understand the reason," Genevieve answered with a sigh. Her thoughts were so complicated.

Elijah had somewhat of a smirk on his face. He could see what Klaus saw in Genevieve. She was fiery, but compassionate. Elijah kissed her cheek before she ran out the Mikaelson mansion to right her wrongs.

Klaus found Genevieve with mascara running down her cheeks at the graveyard. She was hugging her mom's gravestone. Elijah had told him that Genevieve was going to apologize to her sister. It obviously hadn't went well.

"Come on, luv," Klaus muttered to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Genevieve cried silently.

"You're the only one that accepts me. Why do you put up with me?" She asked, still crying.

Klaus didn't answer for a while and let the young vampire cry. "Come on, luv," he repeated, deciding to ignore the question. Klaus lifted her up and ran with her at vampire speed, just as he had the night before.

The night of the ball came in no time at all. When Klaus saw Genevieve come down the staircase in the gown he bought for her, his eyes lit up. Her eyes met his and she smiled. It was the first real smile Klaus had seen on Genevieve in a while.

She had been staying at the Mikaelson mansion in Klaus's room. Klaus had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Elijah had been spending a lot of time with Genevieve, much to Klaus's dissatisfaction.

Stefan, Elena, and Damon were present, along with Caroline. Klaus was standing somewhat close to the group to listen in on them. Slowly, Genevieve walked to Klaus, afraid to look at her friends and sister in the eyes.

"You look beautiful," Klaus whispered in her ear, trying to take away her worry. Genevieve blushed and kissed his cheek.

On the dance floor, Genevieve danced with Klaus, still afraid that something terrible was going to happen. "Calm down, luv. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here," he muttered and spun her.

Stefan and Caroline approached Genevieve at the bar. Klaus wasn't there with her. He was with Elijah and Rebekah where all three were talking with Damon heatedly.

"So, you and Klaus are a thing now?" Caroline asked curiously. Genevieve shrugged and drank her champagne, reminding her of her nights of heavy drinking with Alaric. God, she missed Ric.

Stefan decided to take a gentler approach. "Damon had no right to act the way he did. You have every right to be mad at him. Elena has just been worried. For what it's worth, I just want you to be happy. If you can forgive Klaus, then I don't see a reason you can't be happy with him," he told her.

Caroline glared at Stefan in disbelief at his words. Genevieve had always found Stefan to be a sweetheart, even with his darker side. "Thank you, Stefan," she told him, a bit more relieved.

Klaus snuck up behind her and asked her for one last dance. "You are simply radiant," he commented.

"Must be the alcohol," she shrugged with a bit of a smile. Klaus shook his head and dipped her. When she came back up, she kissed him. His hands pulled her closer.

Klaus had a smirk on his face whenever Genevieve decided to pull away. "That was definitely the outcome of alcohol," he muttered.

"I don't know. Your handsome face might have had something to do with it," she flirted. Klaus kissed her this time and cupped her cheeks with his hands while doing so.

Klaus loved seeing Genevieve so playful and carefree. "What brought this on, luv?" He asked.

"I'm tired of thinking," she answered simply and rested her head on his shoulder. The noise in the room faded to almost nothing. The two focused solely on each other.

Damon appeared behind Klaus and Genevieve gasped. Klaus turned around, fangs showing. "May I talk to Genevieve alone?" Damon asked.

"Hell no," Klaus answered fiercely.

Genevieve put her hand on Klaus's shoulder. "It's okay. I'll be back soon," she told him and pecked his cheek.

"Hurt her in any way, and I'll tear the heart out of you," Klaus threatened and released Genevieve from his grip reluctantly.

Damon nodded and held out his hand and Genevieve took it. He led her outside the mansion, where it was dark and secluded.

Bonnie and Elena were waiting there and Genevieve began to get worried. Bonnie and she had never really gotten close, even though Bonnie and her sister were best friends.

"Elena!" Genevieve rejoiced happily and hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry,"Elena muttered to her sister. Genevieve felt a short pang in her back and everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos. I wrote this from my iPhone. Any suggestions? Feel free to PM or reply(: **

-xXShadowWalkerXx


End file.
